Naruto To San Sekai
by Aoitasy
Summary: Naruto of the Three Worlds, summary inside Please and review so that I can improve it. Will deleted later and repost at friday, with edited content and longer length. Please read Note as it is important, and will decide the fate all 3 of my 1st stories.


Naruto To San Sekai (Naruto of the three Worlds)

Disclaimer: Me own Naruto not, Kisimoto-Sensei own Naruto yes.

Summary: Same coupling, new ones both coupilings and character will be explained I think it is needed, anyway, this takes place after Jiraiya's near death training with Naruto, moment's after that a figure appeared and offered Naruto something which led to him following that persion after promising the nearly unconcious Jiraya to return to his home after two years. Story starts after 2 years.

Aoitasy: Yeah, I new story, again, with the same reason as my attempt to get beteer while waiting to the reaction on my other story, anway hope you like it, and please read and review, especially constructive ones, and like my second, this is short since I want to know if this story will go above or bellow reader sonars, anyway, hope you like it.

Default Chapter

'It had already been two years since we heard of what happened to a certain loud blonde. Two years, meaning that he would be returning today, if he does keep his word, though I find myself not believing he would, after all, I hear that his Sensei is infamous for being late, all the time, but for Nee-sama, it's obvious that she believes that he isn't like his Sensei and would return to today, hence Outou-sama's riprimind of her currently, for not doing well in our sparing like she did the many others two years ago, beating me most of the time, come to think of it.' I thought as I asked my father if I could be excused, making him turn to me and nod his head in affirmative, before turning back and looking calmly at my nervious older siste.

'Yes, there is no other word to describe Nee-sama right now, and the culprit is the one said to be coming back today.' I thought before sighing and exiting our family and walking the streets of our village. Until I walked pass a fence that had a perfectly square rock which made me sigh again as I tried to walk pass it only for it to follow me, figures.

This continued for a while before I decided to play with my three old classmates under that rock coloerd box, I immiidiately ran, which made the square rock pause for a moment, hurriedly following me, I then went past a deep river by focusing chakra on my legs before looking back to see to my surprised that the box was still following me.

'Not bad Konohamaru-kun, Udon-san, Moegi-chan then how about this.' I thought as I began climbing a tree before jumping from branch to branch while the momentary stunned rock staied still for a while before following on ground making me sigh for a while before a sight met my eyes which made me turn down to warn my friends but I was to late as I see them fall down a very deep pit in between the forest.

In panic, was about to jump down, even though doing so would endanger myself as well, but suddenly, I saw a tall appear from behind a three and jump to towards the three who had allready discarded the square rock and was screaming and huging each other with tears freeling flowing from their eyes.

The shadow quickly reached the three and moments later the was a huge puff of smioke which soon cleared to reveal a gigantic toad with a pipe in my surprise before I saw its mouth open making me got thorough some hand signs and activate my bloodline limit before zooming in on the frog and trying to read what it was saying through it's mouth.

Meanwhile on top of the toad, the tall shadow, and the giant toad it self were talking while the three kids listen.

"Is this De Ja Vu, or is my summoner just plain stupid." the gigantic toad stated with a sigh.

"Sorry boss, I really did not wish for us to meet like this again for a long time, but I could not think of anything else when I saw Konohamaru-kun and friends fall.

Stated a somewhat familiar voice to the three kids, but before they could think abouit it the one who spoke, dressed in traditional all black shinobi attire with a black shinobi masked turned to the three making them back away in fright.

"Wait, if you do that you'll fall, don't be afraid, Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, and Moegi-chan. I'm not going to hurt you." the figure in black stated but when the three kids expression did not change he gave a sigh before pulling of his mask before slowly smiling as he saw all three kid's eyes widen in recognition, and before he could say something all three jumped towards him hands wide as all three both shouted in syncronization.

"Naruto-Niisan!" was all the blonde could hear untill he was forced to lie on his back as the three hugged him tightly with tears in their eyes rewarding them with a kind smile from the blode as he hugged all three in return.

"Yes, it me and my you guys sure have grown." he said with a smile.

"Aoitasy: I guess I'll stop there, hope to see your reviews soon, bye.!


End file.
